Brothers in the Wild
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: On a rare weekend off, Gibbs takes the boys camping to help them bond while the girls go to the spa. Chaos ensues... Sequel to Thicker Than Water.
1. Chapter 1

_**A huge thanks to my betas 26hannah26 and Spun Trumak**_

_**NCIS**  
><em>

_He was in bed with a cluster of Bond Girls, each one promising to do anything he wanted. Anything he wanted! He had a whole list of stuff he wanted done to him. And he'd start with the__ blonde __right over there._

_Pounding suddenly sounded from his front door, and the girls started dispersing. "No, ladies, come back!" he called but his voice was drowned out by the pounding. It was becoming more constant, more annoying, and he just wanted it to stop._

_Finally, a familiar voice shouted, "DiNozzo get up!"_

Tony sat up suddenly, his eyes darting around the room, both zeroing in on a hulking shape standing over him. His hand reached for his gun, but the figure already scooped it up and flipped his bedside lamp on. Standing, where the silhouette stood, was Jethro Gibbs, holding Tony's gun just out of DiNozzo's reach.

"Were you looking for this?" Gibbs asked curiously setting the gun back on Tony's nightstand.

"What are you doing here?" DiNozzo questioned in a harsher voice than usual when he dealt with Gibbs.

"Get dressed and pack," Gibbs replied, ignoring his question and walking out of Tony's room.

"What?"

Jethro turned, giving Tony a sharp look, and then continued down the hallway. With his eyebrows furrowed, DiNozzo scooped his phone off his nightstand. He checked the time, his eyes widening at the sight. Five-forty; it was five-forty in the morning; five-forty on his weekend off-a rarity for Gibbs' team. Why the hell was Jethro Gibbs waking Tony up at five-forty on his weekend off?

"Hurry up!" Gibbs called and DiNozzo scrambled out of bed.

"What am I packing for?" he called back.

"Do you want me to pack for you?"

Tony thought it over, but decided that would be the worst idea, and decided to just load up his backpack with a pair of jeans, his _Ohio State_ sweatshirt, and a couple t-shirts. He wasn't sure what Gibbs had planned, or why he was planning it, but Tony had a feeling it wasn't going to be for long, and not to pack anything too nice.

Once he packed the remaining necessities, he threw on a pair of jeans, pulled a _NCIS_ hoodie on over his t-shirt, and pulled on a pair of shoes before grabbing his phone and walking out of his bedroom.

He found Gibbs standing in the doorway, an impatient look on his face. Jethro turned on his heel at the sight of Tony, and walked out of the apartment without a backwards glance. The younger guy rushed after his boss, snatching his keys off the hook on his way out. He made sure to lock up before continuing after the older man.

Once they were outside, Tony was surprised to see a half asleep McGee sitting in the middle seat of Gibbs' truck. Okay, something was definitely up.

"Where are we going boss?" he asked, but Gibbs didn't respond. DiNozzo was reminiscent of a few weeks ago, when Abby had thrown a surprise party for him and McGee. It was to celebrate the fact that they were brothers.

Since they found out, a few things had changed between Tony and Tim. One, DiNozzo seemed to keep a closer eye on McGee and vise versa. Two, their banter wasn't like it used to be. And three, for some reason they were a little more awkward around each other. Tony just wished things would go back to normal, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Things changed the moment the DNA test came back positive.

"Hey," he said as he got into the truck, shoving his bag onto the floor.

"Hi," McGee greeted, the back of his head resting against the window. Crammed between his legs was his own NCIS backpack, probably packed similarly to Tony's. "Did Gibbs tell you where we are going?" Tim asked sitting up.

"He's not saying anything," Tony responded shrugging. Their conversation was cut off when Gibbs got into the truck, slamming his door.

"Buckle up," he said starting the truck. Tony did as he was asked noticing McGee's belt was still around his waist. Jethro put his truck into drive, checked to see if there was any traffic (ha), and then pulled away from the curb. Tony didn't know where they were going, but he really hoped his boss wasn't going to just drop them off and leave them to find their way home because that would suck.

**NCIS**

It was a quiet ride. Next to him, Gibbs could hear DiNozzo and McGee softly snoring. He glanced over, noticing Tim's head resting against the back window while Tony's rested on the younger guy's shoulder. He knew that if Abby had been there, she would have snapped a photo. She had been popping up everywhere lately, snapping as many photos as she could of Tony and Tim.

She had shown a few of the pictures to Gibbs, commenting that they weren't acting like brothers. In fact, as she so eloquently put it, they acted more like brothers before they knew they were brothers. She had then asked Gibbs to fix them, make them act like the old Tony and Tim.

Gibbs wasn't a miracle worker, no matter what Abby thought, but he could at least try to find out the core of the problem; which is why he decided on the camping trip. It took some major persuasion, but he managed to convince Vance to give his entire team the weekend off; Friday through Sunday. It was rare for his team, and had their case load not been so light, he had a feeling even owing Vance wouldn't have gotten him these three days off.

Gibbs knew neither guy liked camping. Tony had grown up in a wealthy family, and the few times he actually went camping were when his mother was alive. Gibbs had a feeling he associated nature with his mother's passing. And Tim, though he was a Boy Scout, had so many allergies it was any wonder he could stand in a forest long enough to get through a crime scene, let alone an entire weekend.

But Jethro had rented a cabin, hoping to ease some of the discomfort his boys would feel. Of course, that didn't mean they weren't going to be doing the camping experience right. He had dropped off fishing equipment the night before, along with some other stuff, and had made sure the rooms were ready. He hoped the younger guys didn't mind sharing.

He didn't tell Abby any of this, of course. She would have made a huge deal out of it, and he didn't want that at all. It was better to let her stay in the dark until they returned than to have her call him every ten minutes, thanking him for doing this. He loved the girl like a daughter, but she could be very excitable sometimes. She was a ball of energy; a bit like DiNozzo.

Gibbs shook his head as he got on the highway. He was doing this for Abby, sure, but he knew deep down he was really doing this for Tony and Tim. The Goth had been right; they had been acting awkward around each other. Gibbs didn't think it would affect their jobs, but it was better to be safe than to lose two of his agents.

**NCIS**

Abby knocked on Ziva's door. A persistent knock, one she wasn't going to give up on until the ex-Mossad officer answered the door. Abby knew the other woman was awake, it was past seven. Ziva was known to be up by five, out running by five-thirty, and back in time to get ready for work. She had become a creature of habit since coming to the states.

Of course, she didn't actually need to get ready for work today. Gibbs' entire team had taken the weekend off. Abby knew it was so Gibbs could fix McGee and Tony (though he never verbally told her), and as excited as she was for her silver fox to do just that, she knew she was going to be extremely bored without her Timmy and Tony. So, she managed to convince the night shift forensic scientist to work all weekend, and made plans to visit the spa.

"Come on Ziva!" Abby shouted through the door, continuing to knock. "I know you're up!"

"Abby?" a familiar voice said causing Abby to jump and whirl around. Ziva David was standing about a foot from Abby, wearing her jogging clothes, smelling of sweat, and panting slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's seven-twenty," Abby said checking her phone.

"Yes," Ziva responded nodding, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Usually you go running a lot earlier than that."

Ziva shot the Goth a questioning look before shrugging and saying, "I did not have to get up early; I slept in." Ziva moved past Abby, unlocked her apartment door, and walked inside.

"But… you… and…" opting to let it go-what was the point really-Abby just shook her head and said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Ziva poked her head out from her kitchen, a water bottle in her hand.

"Well, when Kate was alive…" Abby trailed off, suddenly not so sure she wanted to ask. This had been hers and Kate's thing. Would Ziva even want to go with Abby? And would she be tarnishing Kate's memory by asking Ziva to the spa? Would Kate be mad? _Of course not,_ a small voice said in the back of Abby's mind.

"Yes?" the Israeli repeated giving Abby an expectant look.

"I was going to go to the spa and wanted to know if you wanted to come with," the Goth pressed on, pushing her insecurities aside.

"I don't know Abby," Ziva started ducking back into her kitchen.

"Oh please," Abby begged chasing after the shorter woman. "It'll only be for the weekend and seriously, what else did you have planned? Cleaning your knife collections?" Abby stopped, gasping. "Wait, you weren't going to be cleaning your knife collection, were you?"

"No. I thought about finishing my book, maybe doing some laundry," the ex-Mossad officer responded as she put her water bottle away and walked out of the kitchen.

"You can do laundry Sunday when we get back," Abby replied turning on her heel to continue her pursuit of the shorter woman. "And, I'm sure you can finish your book while we're at the hotel. Please." Abby was not above hanging off Ziva's arm and begging.

"Abby…"

"I will never ask for anything ever again." Abby pouted, clasping her hands together. "Please."

Ziva sighed heavily but said, "Fine."

"Yay!" Abby exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Okay, so just pack for three days, or maybe more. I mean, usually you might want to pack for more just in case one of your outfits gets dirty."

"When are we leaving?" Ziva questioned talking over the taller woman.

"As soon as you are ready," Abby responded with a shrug. "The reservations are for ten and it takes a few hours to get to the spa."

"Let me take a shower, get packed, and then we can go."

"This is going to be so great," the Goth said following Ziva around her apartment. "I mean, we can get facials and pedicures and massages. Oh, and the mud baths are always amazing."

"Abby," Ziva snapped turning to face the Goth. They were standing outside Ziva's bathroom. "Go wait in the living room."

"I can do that."

"Thank you." And the shorter woman shut the door in Abby's face. The Goth walked back into the living room, sitting down on Ziva's couch. She remembered what Rachel had said, about her spending more time with her co-workers outside of work. She knew she'd never be as close to Ziva as she had been with Kate, but it was a step in the right direction.

**NCIS**

**Yes, this is the sequel to Thicker Than Water. I know this chapter is very introduction-y and I promise it'll get better as the story progresses. I have a lot of plans and am really excited. And for the first time I'm actually doing an A-story and a B-story. But despite the B-story, this story is going to mainly focus on Tony and Tim.**

**So, thanks for reading, drop a comment if you want, and I'll see you in chapter two.**

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

** A huge thanks to my betas: 26hannah26 and Spun Trumak. Thanks a bunch guys!**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, read, or favorited last chapter.**

**Drop a comment if you can**

**BYE!**

**NCIS**

Gibbs stopped for gas around eight. The younger guys were still asleep, but now Tony's face was pressed against the window while McGee's head rested on his shoulder. The younger of the two kept kicking Gibbs, and Jethro was fifteen seconds away from waking both guys up. Yeah, stopping for gas seemed like a very good idea.

He pumped gas into his tank, rolling his eyes when they settled on the huge sign advertising the prices. He was far from old enough to give those 'back in my day' speeches, but he could easily recall a time when gas was pretty cheap.

He shook his head, continuing to fill his truck up, and soon he was walking inside. He headed to the coffee machine, grabbing three carryout cups. His phone suddenly rang, and he had to put the cups down as he dug around in his coat pocket for his cell.

"Yeah," he answered.

"_Hi Gibbs," _Abby's voice said from the other end. She sounded really, really happy; a gut feeling told him she knew exactly what he was doing. Not many people could read Jethro Gibbs, but Abby usually had an inkling where his mind went. "_I know you know I know_," she said in a sing song voice, and he could see the grin on her face.

Jethro grunted in acknowledgement, balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he began pouring coffee in the three cups.

"_I just want to say I am super excited you are doing this. I have complete faith that you can fix McGee and Tony. They need to stop acting like they aren't related. Though, I guess I did see them arguing the other day. And it wasn't like one of their usual bickering matches. I mean, they really reminded me that they were brothers…"_

"Abbs," Gibbs said cutting the Goth off. He was sure, one day she was going to just collapse from lack of breath from the sheer amount of words she managed to say in one sitting.

"_I'm sorry, Gibbs. I'm just_…" he knew she was still smiling as she continued to rattle on for a few moments, but the words were too fast for Jethro to keep up. At one point, Gibbs clearly heard Ziva in the background say, "_Abby, we are about to miss our turn."_

_"Right," _Abby responded. "_I have to go Gibbs."_

_"_Alright, Abbs."

"_Be sure to take a ton of pictures. Wait!"_Gibbs could tell she wasn't smiling anymore. "_Did you take a camera? Shoot, you probably didn't. Damn it, I was expecting photos. Hey, does your phone…"_ Abby trailed off again. "_What am I thinking? You only use your phone for calls. I mean just last week you had to ask McGee how to check texts…"_

_"Abby, honestly, it is coming up,_" Ziva said interrupted the Goth.

"_I know,"_the Goth snapped with very little heat in her voice. "_We will be at the spa if you need us. So, call us on our cell phones."_

"Alright, Abbs," Gibbs repeated placing tops on all three coffees.

"_Seriously Gibbs, thanks for doing this; they just really need to…"_

"_Abby, our turn."_

_"I know. Bye, Gibbs."_As she hung up, Gibbs knew that wasn't going to be her last call.

**NCIS**

The door slammed, rocking the truck, and jolting McGee awake. For a few seconds he didn't want to move. Whatever he was laying against was really warm and he felt really safe. It was also breathing which was a little weird. Pillows didn't usually breathe.

"Hey, McSleepyhead, ya gonna get off my arm, so I can get up," he heard Tony say, the warm, breathing thing vibrating against his head. Tim slowly sat up, mumbling an apology. Though, deep down, he wasn't sorry at all; that was the closest they had been since they found out they were brothers.

"Never apologize, McGee," Gibbs informed the younger guy, handing him a cup of coffee.

"That smells good," DiNozzo commented sniffing at Tim's cup. He looked a little disappointed that Gibbs hadn't thought of him until the older man handed him a cup. "Ah, gee thanks, boss." He took a sip, making a face.

"Problem?"

"No," Tony replied quickly, shaking his head. "There's no problem at all." Gibbs sighed before taking three packets of sugar from his pocket and tossing them at Tony. "Thanks boss." As Tim took a sip of his own coffee, Gibbs started the truck and put it in drive, and they were back on the road soon after.

Both brothers glanced at each other awkwardly. Tim wanted Tony to say something and he could tell DiNozzo wanted _him _to say something. It was just a game of wills now, seeing who broke first, and it most definitely was not going to be McGee.

"We're almost there," Gibbs announced and both guys jumped slightly.

"Where is there, boss?" Tony finally asked slowly, carefully, his voice burning with curiosity. Gibbs just smiled and kept driving.

It was another half an hour before the small towns turned into rows upon rows of trees. McGee recognized the forest from the various times it had become a crime scene; he also figured out what they were doing out there. And, by the whispered, "Are you kidding me?_" _so had Tony.

"Boss…" Tony started just as Gibbs pulled up to a small, old, weather worn cabin. McGee could practically see the dust particles now. He really should have thought about bringing his allergy medication. Thank God, he packed his inhaler.

Gibbs still didn't say anything. Instead, he shut his truck down, pulled the keys from the ignition, and got out of the cab. Tony threw another look at McGee before both guys scrambled after their boss.

"Seriously, boss, is this some kind of joke?" DiNozzo questioned chasing after Gibbs, McGee close on his heels. "We're being filmed by Abby, aren't we? Just to see our reactions…"

"Boss, I'm not sure my allergies…" something struck McGee in the chest, and he managed to catch it before it hit the ground. He glanced down at a package of allergy pills. "Thanks boss," Tim mumbled sniffing. He really needed to take one sometime soon.

"Gibbs seriously, this is a joke right?" Tony repeated as he followed their boss up the steps. Tim quickly caught up, just as Jethro opened the front door. It was cleaner inside than outside. Obviously someone (probably Gibbs) took the time to make it at least livable.

"The bathroom's there," their boss said gesturing to a door to the left. "Bedrooms are off the kitchen," he continued gesturing to the small eatery off the living room.

"There's no TV," Tony was quick to point out. And, after inspecting the living room (couch, chair, fireplace, and an ugly painting that McGee was sure came with the cabin), Tim realized Tony was right, there was no TV. Which was fine by him, he barely watched television. Though, now that he thought about it, he doubted there would be any internet either; let alone a computer.

"Yeah, DiNozzo," Gibbs started slowly, "there is no TV."

"What do you expect we do then?"

"Uh, Tony," Tim said and pointed at the fishing equipment sitting against the wall.

"Boss…"

"Look," Gibbs snapped rounding on both younger guys, "if you don't want to stay here you are more than welcome to walk. I hear there's very good cell service about five miles back down the road."

McGee could tell DiNozzo seriously debated walking, but he must've realized there was no point. "Fine, which room is ours?" Tony asked giving Gibbs a forced smiled. Jethro returned it before leading both guys to the two bedrooms.

"You two will be sharing," he informed them as he opened the door to one, revealing two beds and a small dresser. DiNozzo wanted to complain, Tim could tell, but he was already in deep water with Gibbs.

So, he just rounded on McGee and said, "You better not snore."

Tim rolled his eyes, unable to stop himself from thinking: _yeah, this is going to be a _fun _weekend._

**NCIS**

Ziva was jostled by so many people she was wondering how much trouble she'd get into if she started throwing punches. Probably jail time, maybe a couple restraining orders, a lawsuit or two; she was willing to take all of that, with the exception of the law suits, but then she realized it would probably ruin Abby's weekend. And, if the Goth was nice enough to invite Ziva, then the ex-Mossad officer could, at the very least, make an effort to put up with annoying people.

Though, Ziva was still wondering why Abby had invited her in the first place. They were friends, sure, but she and Abby were not particularly close. Hell, when Ziva first arrived and became a part of Gibbs' team, Abby was very hostile towards her; a very un-Abby like thing, according to McGee.

But they were past that now. She and Abby were friends. Abby was even part of the reason she had been found after Saleem had taken her.

"Ziva, why are you just standing there?" Abby voice dropped Ziva back to reality. The dark haired Israeli looked around, realizing she had stopped in the middle of the hotel's lobby. People were grumbling as they stepped around her.

Slightly embarrassed, she shook her head and quickly caught up with the Goth. Abby just laughed before stepping up to the front desk. While the taller woman spoke to the man behind the desk for a few moments, Ziva let her eyes scan the area.

She noticed an array of people from new couples to whole families. She was surprised at how busy the place was, since it wasn't a tourist weekend or a holiday. It was as if a bunch of people decided to go on vacation around the same time.

"Come on," Abby said and Ziva felt the Goth take her arm. She hurriedly picked up her duffle bag-so different from Abby's wheeled suitcase-and allowed the taller woman to drag her towards the elevators.

"Apparently there is a dental conference or something this week," Abby stated hitting a button to call the elevator. "Ralph isn't happy about this because he had plans to propose to his girlfriend this weekend."

"Who?"

"Ralph," the taller woman responded, but Ziva still didn't know who that was. "The guy at the front desk," the Goth pointed out and the Israeli nodded, wondering just how Abby always seemed to make friends within seconds of meeting someone.

The elevators doors opened and both girls got on, along with several other people. Ziva managed to get crammed between a large business man and a gawky looking woman. Abby, who was against the wall with several people standing in front of her, gestured for the shorter woman to press their floor's button.

_What floor_? Ziva mouthed.

_Four, _Abby responded or Ziva hoped it was four. The guy in front of her had blocked her face for a few seconds. So, Ziva pressed the fourth floor button, her fingers coming away sticky. She really hoped it was jelly from a little kid.

The elevator ride was very uncomfortable and Ziva was glad when the doors opened on their floor. She and Abby had to push past a few random stragglers, but they managed to get off the car.

"Okay, look for 445," the Goth said and they started walking down the hallway.

"Do they not usually have bellhops that show us our rooms?" Ziva questioned remembering the numerous times she had stayed in hotels during undercover assignments. She rarely used one during her time as a Mossad officer since some of the stuff she carried was of a sensitive nature, but she had always seen the bellhops lingering in the area, looking for someone to help.

"Ralph says they were backed up," Abby responded stopping in front of their room. "Here," she said handing Ziva one of the keycards before unlocking the door.

Their room was spacious, with off-white walls and matching curtains. The front portion had a couch, a desk, and some counter space while the back portion had two beds and two doors. One probably led to a bathroom while the other was most definitely a closet. There was also a pair of sliding glass doors leading to a balcony. Ziva figured she could get a lot of reading done on that balcony.

"Which bed do you want?" Abby asked giving Ziva a small smile.

"I do not care. Whichever you do not prefer," the ex-Mossad officer replied.

"Well, I like sleeping near the door," Abby said sitting down on her bed. Ziva nodded placing her bag on the other bed. She opened her bag, intending to grab her book, but froze when she realized something was missing.

"What?" the Goth questioned, obviously sensing the change in her mood.

"Something is missing," she said softly.

"Are you sure?" Abby slid off her bed and moved to stand next to Ziva.

"I know what I packed Abby. Something is missing."

"What?"

Ziva didn't respond. She began digging through her bag, emptying it out. Her clothes were there, the two books she had packed, the extra pair of shoes, and her toiletry bag: everything was where it was supposed to except…

She swore in Hebrew, wanting to throw punches again and not caring who she pissed off in the process. Abby asked her what was wrong, but Ziva still wouldn't say anything. She wanted to see heads roll; she didn't have time to answer.

"Ziva, what?"

"My wallet is missing," the ex-Mossad officer replied softly. She then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Ziva wait!" Abby called after her, but the Israeli didn't break her stride. She was on a mission, and no one was going to stand in her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thank you to my betas: 26hannah26 and Spun Trumak. You guys are awesome :)**

**NCIS**

Tony tossed his bag on the closest bed to the door, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe he got shanghaied into a camping trip by his boss. Gibbs knew he hated nature; he barely made it through a crime scene in the forest without complaining. Of course, during a case at least he could go back to the naval yard. Here, now, he couldn't go back to anywhere remotely civilized unless he wanted to walk five miles.

"It could be worse," McGee said softly, sitting on the other bed.

"Really? How McOptimist?

"He could have left us in the woods to find our way back," Tim responded shrugging. Tony snorted, but knew his brother had a point. Gibbs could have easily dumped them several miles from the cabin with nothing but their brains to get them back.

"I'm sure your Boy Scout training could have found us a way home," Tony commented grinning when McGee rolled his eyes. "I'd take the compliment, Timmy."

"Come on," they heard Gibbs call from the other room, cutting off McGee's retort. The two younger guys shared a look, Tim shrugged again, Tony sighed and nodded towards the door, and Tim pushed himself to his feet and followed his brother out of the room.

"Grab a pole," Gibbs said already checking the line on his own. "And meet me out back," he continued when he was satisfied. Without another word, their boss headed out the door.

"Usually when I hear 'grab a pole…'" Tony started waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't finish that," McGee snapped grabbing a fishing pole and walking outside.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Tony called, grabbing his own pole and chasing after him, shutting the door behind him.

**NCIS**

Abby couldn't tell who was more afraid, Ralph or the manager. Ziva had her 'everyone will die' face on, and Abby was certain, had it been a few years ago, several people would have been missing limbs by that point. But it wasn't several years ago, Ziva had mellowed out some; everything was going to be fine.

"Just tell me where the security room is so I can find this piece of garbage and rip his head off," Ziva snapped at the motel/spa employees behind the front desk.

"Look, ma'am…"

"Bad move," Abby muttered.

"Do not call me ma'am," Ziva hissed leaning over the counter. She grabbed the manager's tie, pulled him towards her, and said, in an ever softer voice, obviously trying for calm, "Just tell me where the security room is, please." She gave a forced smile, looking more deranged than friendly.

"I…I can't do that," the manager stammered and Ziva growled (Abby couldn't believe it) and pushed the guy away from her. She looked as if she were going to dive over the desk, so Abby stepped in, and said, "Can you at least tell us if you have had any cases of pickpockets?"

"Um…" the Ralph turned to the manager, giving him a curious look, and the manager nodded. "Seven people have complained about missing wallets and purses in the last two weeks. Usually they turn up again, but most of the stuff is missing."

"Is it anyone who works here?" Abby asked before Ziva could open her mouth.

"We've talked to the employees, so have the cops, but we haven't found anything," the manager replied and Abby nodded.

"Would it help if I said she is a NCIS agent?" the Goth asked nodding her head towards Ziva. "She'd show you her credentials, but there were currently in her wallet. Which is now missing; we just want to know if we can look at the cameras. She promises not to kill anyone. Right, Ziva?" Abby turned to the shorter woman, but she still had her 'death glare' firmly planted in place.

Abby turned back to the two motel employees, the looks on their faces clearly telling her she wasn't going to be getting the footage from them. "Never mind," she said softly. She and Ziva didn't really need their help, she had packed her laptop. She knew how to get the footage.

"Come on," she said to Ziva, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the elevators.

"But what about…?"

"I've got a plan," Abby replied and met Ziva's eyes. She caught on fairly quickly and nodded, allowing Abby to continue to pull her towards their room.

**NCIS**

McGee was crammed between Gibbs and Tony, cooler full of beer between his feet, trying to breathe through the slight bout of nausea that rolled through him. Had he been on an actual boat and not a slowly rocking dock, nausea would have been the least of his problems, but it didn't stop him from regretting not asking his boss for some Dramamine when he noticed the fishing poles in the cabin.

"Can you give me another beer, Probie?" Tony asked and Tim nodded slowly, carefully taking a beer from the cooler and tossing it to his brother. Tony seemed to have mellowed out some when he saw the cooler. It may not solve all of life's problems, but usually beer made unpleasant things a little more bearable.

"You okay, McGee?" Gibbs asked and Tim nodded again. He dared not open his mouth. Not only would he most likely puke, but it'd give Tony fuel to tease him. Though, maybe if he did actually vomit, things would go back to normal when Tony began ragging on him. He had hoped the Boy Scout jab was Tony's way of saying 'we're brothers, sure, but that still doesn't change anything' but it also seemed a little forced, even for Tony.

"You sure?" Tony questioned furrowing his eyebrows in worry. "You look a little green."

"I'm fine," McGee managed to force out. He really wasn't feeling well, the dock still rocking beneath them. His stomach lurched, and he knew he had to get off the dock. He dropped his fishing pole and hurriedly stood up-just as Tony did-tripping over the cooler.

The next few seconds happened so fast no one would have been able to intervene. He fell into Tony and both guys lost their balance, toppling into the water. They landed with a mighty splash, water no doubt hitting Gibbs. For a split second, McGee was disoriented, but he managed to fight it and kick himself to the surface.

He broke free of the water, sputtering and coughing. Water dripped into his eyes, and he had to blink to clear his vision. When he could see, he looked up to see Gibbs looking down at him, a worried expression on his usually unreadable face.

"What's…?" McGee trailed off, his own worry pulsing through his veins when he realized Tony hadn't resurfaced with him.

**NCIS**

**Yes, I know this is late. I am so sorry, I've just been busy and then I just couldn't get back into writing, but I am back with a new chapter.**

**So, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites last chapter. You guys are amazing :)**

**Anyway, I own nothing, thanks for reading, and leave a comment if you can.**

**PEACE OUT...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to my betas: 26hannah26 and Spun Trumak. Thanks guys :)**

**NCIS**

"Tony!" McGee called, struggling to turn in a circle, his hand knocking into the cooler floating next to him. "Tony!" he called again. He heard a splash and soon Gibbs was swimming towards him.

"McGee, take the left. He couldn't have gotten too far," the older man said before diving under water. McGee nodded, pushed his slowly rising panic to the back of his mind, and dove in after his boss. He had to find Tony; he couldn't lose Tony.

He desperately searched, fighting to see through the cloudy water. He knew he was going to run out of air, he knew he had to resurface, but he also knew he wasn't going to emerge until he found his brother.

Black spots began to rapidly fill his vision, and he probably would have passed out, had his foot not nudged something. He looked down, noticing a black mass, and fought to keep his breath held as he swam towards it. There was a possibility it was nothing, but Tim had to be sure, and the closer he swam to the mass, the clearer it became, until, finally, he knew he had made the right call.

He wrapped his hands around Tony's waist, trying not to think about how still he was, and tried to pull him up. It seemed, however, that Tony was caught in something, and closer inspection showed McGee he managed to get tangled in the fishing line from their two abandoned poles.

Silently cursing, Tim struggled to get his knife from his back pocket, the black spots dissipating as a new found surge of adrenaline hit him. His fingers managed to wrap around his knife's handle, and he yanked it from his pocket. He swam closer to Tony, vaguely aware of his shaking hands, and slowly began hacking away at the fishing line.

Twice, he sliced his finger open, his blood floating around them in the water. He ignored it as he continued to cut the line, his adrenaline rush the only thing keeping him going, and finally, thankfully he managed to free Tony. McGee replaced his knife, got a better grip around Tony's waist, and kicked off the soft earth to propel both to the surface.

He broke free of the water with a tremendous gasp, nearly coughing his lungs out. He started swimming one-handed towards shore, feeling another set of hands help him with DiNozzo. The small group managed to get to dry land after a few minutes, both McGee and Gibbs settling Tony on the ground.

"Is he…?" McGee started coughing again, the black spots reappearing as his adrenaline rush began to wane. "Is he all right?" he forced out once his coughing subsided.

Gibbs didn't respond, instead he was mumbling words in Tony's ear as the younger guy began to cough. Jethro turned DiNozzo on his side so he didn't choke on the water being dislodged from his lungs. McGee felt like crying, relief washing through him. Tony was alive, he was alive.

"You're okay, DiNozzo," Tim heard Gibbs say; the older man squeezing the younger's shoulder. "Just let it out."

McGee watched the scene for a few seconds before his legs suddenly became too weak to hold his body. He went down, hard, knocking his elbow into the dock, his arm going numb. The black spots were worse than before, and slowly he lay back on the dirt, covering his eyes with his uninjured arm. He just needed a few moments; he'd be good in a few moments.

Blindly, he reached out with his tingling arm, his hand grabbing onto Tony's wrist. His fingers wrapped around his brother's flesh, feeling the pulse beat against his fingertips. For a split second McGee felt that rush of relief again, but it was soon replaced with worry and guilt.

Tony's lungs had been full of water. It wasn't much, but with his lungs, even a little could be bad. McGee had done that to him. He had knocked Tony into the lake. Sure, it wasn't entirely his fault, but if it wasn't for his stupid motion sickness none of that would have happened.

What if Tony got pneumonia or something worse? He could die. Tim suddenly let Tony's wrist go, struggling to push himself to his feet. He shouldn't be near DiNozzo, he could do more damage. He stumbled away, barely taking in Gibbs calling him back, and started towards the cabin.

He made it six steps before his legs gave out on him again and he fell to his knees. He felt the earth tilt underneath him, just as the black spots inked out his vision. He was out before he hit the ground.

**NCIS**

Abby could hear Ziva pacing behind her, could feel the Israeli's pent up energy circulating throughout the room. She could hear the shorter woman muttering in Hebrew, most likely cursing whoever stole her wallet. Abby knew she had to find something soon otherwise Ziva would put a hole in the floor or the wall, maybe the door. Whatever the case, Abby knew something was bound to get broken.

"I'm in," she announced a few seconds later. She had to tunnel in, but she managed to gain access to the motel's security footage. In fact, thinking about it, it was laughably easy. She made a mental note to hint about tightening their cyber security when this was all over.

"Okay," she said bringing up the footage from their arrival. Ziva stopped pacing and approached Abby. She let her left palm rest on the table as she leaned in, watching the screen. They kept an eye out for themselves, looking past anyone not even remotely close to them.

Nothing happened until they got on the elevator. Abby did some quick work with her computer, and soon the elevator footage was playing across the screen. Both women kept their eyes on the screen, and it was Ziva who exclaimed, "That! Right there! Reverse it."

"Rewind," Abby unconsciously corrected as she backed the footage up. Ziva waved her hand, dismissing her mess up, and pointed out what Abby had missed when she played it again. It was blink-or-miss-it type thing, a hand reaching out and gently unzipping Ziva's bag, snatching her wallet from inside, and re-zipping it.

"Did you see whose hand it was?" Ziva demanded sitting on the edge of Abby's chair. She began rewinding the footage again, watching closely, while Abby stood up and moved towards her bag.

"We can always dust for fingerprints," she said as she began digging through the contents of her coffin purse.

"You carry a fingerprinting kit with you?" Ziva questioned turning to look Abby's way.

"And you don't?" the Goth retorted locating what she was looking for, and removing each item. She replaced her bag on her bed and moving towards Ziva's bag. "But, since I don't have a scanner, I'm going to have to send them via email back to NCIS." Abby snatched up Ziva's empty duffle, and began dusting for prints. "Shoot," she whispered suddenly.

"What?" Ziva asked walking towards Abby. "No fingerprints?"

"No, there are prints," Abby reassured the shorter woman. "A lot of them, but I'm not sure which will be our perps. We may have to question a few people."

"And that is a problem?"

"That's not the problem. Well, it is, I mean we'll have to locate all these people and hope they haven't checked out. And then we'll have to rule out the ones who weren't on the elevator with us. It's just, not the core problem"

"Then what is the core problem?"

"Allie, my replacement," Abby said bitterly. "I already owe her three favors, and I don't think my bubbly personality will win her over a fourth time." The Goth thought it over a second while she replaced her fingerprinting kit in her purse. "I mean, I guess we could always call Ducky. I know he'll help."

"I will call him for you," Ziva announced taking her cell phone from her pocket. "Is he working today?"

"I'm not sure," Abby replied taking a picture of the fingertips with her phone. "He didn't mention taking the day off. And I doubt Vance would allow that many people to take off. I mean, you, me, Gibbs, McGee, and Tony are gone. If he let Ducky and Palmer take today off, it'd just be Allie, the secondary team, and the guy who takes over for Ducky."

"You do not know his name?" Ziva questioned as she put her phone to her ear.

"I never see him to learn his name," Abby replied as she cued up her phone to send the prints to Autopsy.

"I thought you knew everyone's…" Ziva trailed off. "Palmer? What are you…?" she shook her head. "I was hoping to talk to Ducky." The ex-Mossad Officer frowned slightly. "What do you mean he was called away by Gibbs?"

Abby shot the shorter woman a worried look, opening her mouth to demand to know what happened, but Ziva waved her hand and said, "Obviously it had to be important. Gibbs would not have called him if it wasn't, right?" The shorter woman sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head again. "Look, we will find out what happened if you do us a favor."

Abby didn't want Jimmy messing around in her lab. The last time she left the boys in charge, they made a huge mess that took ages for them to clean. And the place still didn't smell the same, nor did McGee's hands. Though, if Jimmy were to give Allie the fingerprints, it might work.

"Tell him I just sent him an email," she finally relented and hit send on her phone. The moment she got confirmation the email had been sent, she switched over to her contacts and began scrolling through them to find Gibbs' number.

Abby didn't want to think it was bad, but she just couldn't be optimistic. If Ducky was being called something had happened. Something had happened to her Timmy or her Tony or maybe her Gibbs. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her family, and she had to make sure nothing bad happened to her family; even if she had to track their phones and drive there herself because as much as she wanted to help Ziva find her wallet, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs' lives were more important.

And judging from the look Ziva threw Abby once she hung up with Palmer, she completely agreed with her.

**NCIS**

"They're fine," Tony heard a familiar voice say. "I promise, Abbs. They're going to be okay." Of course they were going to be okay. Despite the pounding headache and the fact that he nearly drowned, Tony was peachy keen. Of course, he'd be a lot better if McGee would wake up.

"I called Ducky. He's on his way," Gibbs continued to say to the freaked out Goth. She called when Tony had still been out, DiNozzo having awoken to hear his boss trying to talk the dark haired woman down. DiNozzo wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Abby figured out where they were and drove to their location to coddle him and McGee within an inch of their lives.

Tony heard a groan from the other bed. He turned his head, noticing Tim begin to stir. Very carefully, his balance still a little off, DiNozzo slid off his bed and moved towards his brother. Both were wearing Gibbs clothes, the older man managing to change them out of their wet stuff while they were out. Tony tried really hard not to think about that little tidbit. It'd make his life a hell of a lot easier.

"Hey," Tony said quietly perching on the edge of Tim's bed. "You awake now?"

"What?" McGee murmured as he peeled open his eyelids. He let his eyes roam around the room, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment, but his memory must have caught up as realization dawned on him. "Are you okay?" he questioned sitting up too quickly.

"Relax, McWorrywart," Tony said hurriedly when he noticed Tim pale drastically, pushing the younger guy back down. He knew firsthand what it felt like to sit up too quickly. Granted, he had a concussion. Where McGee may feel a little dizzy and lightheaded, Tony would most likely throw up all over the place. "I'm fine; just a knock on the head," the older man replied very carefully knocking on his skull.

He had a knot behind his left ear. Tony figured he must have cracked his head when he went into the water. It would explain why he didn't exactly remember going into the water. He did remember McGee getting up fairly quickly, and copying him, hoping to help Tim off the dock so he didn't fall in the water, but he said something about the cooler; or, at the very least, spotted it before Tim tripped over it.

"But your lungs," McGee pointed out sounding far younger than his thirty-three years.

"I'm fine," Tony reassured Tim giving him a small smile, hoping to mask his true feelings.

Though he would never admit it aloud to McGee, he had been worried about his lungs, too. The plague had really screwed him over, and he could recall being laid-up for almost a month after he took another impromptu dive into the water. Of course, then it had been in the middle of winter. Now, it was only the end of September, and the weather had been fairly decent the past couple of weeks. He really had no reason to worry, neither did Tim, but that still didn't stop either one.

"I'm sorry," Tim whispered as his eyes began to droop, his breathing evening out a second later as he drifted back to sleep.

"Not your fault, little brother," Tony responded absentmindedly running his hand through the younger guy's hair.

**NCIS**

**So, yeah, I went with both hurt Tony and Tim. What can I say? I'm addicted.**

**So, anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading, and drop a comment if you can.**

**See ya**

**WWG**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks to my beta Spun Trumak. You are awesome :)**

**NCIS**

Gibbs let Ducky into the cabin, and without a word led his old friend to the boys' room. He could still picture both guys falling into the lake, could still feel the worry when Tony didn't resurface with McGee, and could still hear the panic in Tim's voice when he screamed DiNozzo's name.

"Jethro, are you okay?" Ducky asked settling a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, knocking the younger man back to reality.

"Yeah, Duck, I'm fine," Gibbs lied, opening the bedroom door, allowing Ducky access to the boys.

While Ducky examined McGee and DiNozzo, Gibbs busied himself in the kitchen. He knew hovering wasn't going to do him any good, and figured the boys would be hungry once Ducky was through with them.

As he searched the ice box for the cold cut ingredients he brought with him, he heard Tony speaking quietly to Ducky.

"He blames himself, Ducky," DiNozzo said softly.

"I'm sure it's just the shock from today," Ducky responded in a gentle voice. "Deep breath in."

Tony sucked in a deep breath, slowly letting it out when Ducky told him to, and said, "But it's not his fault. It's no one's fault."

"Just like him getting shot wasn't your fault," Ducky retorted and Gibbs could almost see the guilty look flash across Tony's face before he composed himself. "Sometimes it's easier to blame oneself than to admit you couldn't control the situation."

"You know, Ducky, if you ever get tired of working with the dead you'd make a decent shrink," Tony joked, hissing slightly. Gibbs figured Ducky was satisfied enough with Tony's lungs to move on to his head wound.

"Well my boy, lucky for the dead I'm not quite bored yet."

They fell silent as Ducky finished his exam. Gibbs heard him move onto McGee a few minutes later. It took a moment to arouse the youngest guy, but Gibbs heard him groan as he came around.

It was another five minutes before Ducky exited the room. At the sound of his footsteps, Gibbs turned, placing the last of lunch on the kitchen counter. He gave Ducky an expectant look, and the older man said, "Anthony and Timothy are going to be fine. Anthony was lucky; it seems he managed to dislodge all the water from his lungs. And he escaped with just a mild concussion.

"Timothy sliced his fingers open, but the cuts weren't too serious, and other than an adrenaline crash he escaped further injury. Both boys were very lucky."

"But…" Gibbs supplied knowing there was more. Hell, he knew there was more even before he heard the conversation between Ducky and DiNozzo.

Ducky sighed and headed towards the front door. Eyebrow furrowed, Gibbs silently followed his friend out of the cabin. The moment the door was closed behind them, Ducky turned to Jethro and asked, "What exactly happened?"

"I told you. McGee stood up too fast, tripped over the cooler, and knocked himself and DiNozzo into the lake."

"So an accident?"

"Yeah, Duck, just like DiNozzo said."

"You heard that?" Ducky questioned, but he didn't sound surprised.

"Duck, McGee knows this wasn't his fault. If anything, it's mine for making him sit on that dock. We could have stayed on shore."

"Jethro it was an unfortunate circumstance. No one is at fault," Ducky responded calmly.

Gibbs sighed, leaning against the deck's railing, resting his elbows against the wood. He knew Ducky was right, there really was no one to blame, but he also made a valid point earlier. Sometimes it _was_ easier to take the blame than to admit there was nothing they could do.

"You sticking around?" Jethro asked glancing over his shoulder at his friend.

"Yes, I want to keep an eye on Anthony."

"You said he's fine," Gibbs pointed out slowly, pushing his worry back, looking back at the trees.

"And he is, but there is always a chance that things could change."

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair, watching a bird dart off into the air, and softly said, "He should have never gotten the plague, Duck."

A hand clamped on Gibbs' shoulder. The two men were quiet for a moment, but finally Ducky cleared his throat, removed his hand, and softly said, "I also want to keep an eye on Timothy. Make sure he's all right."

"Thanks, Duck."

"Any time, Jethro," Ducky replied and walked back into the cabin.

For a while Gibbs stood alone, still watching the scenery. This is what he got for trying to be nice; one agent in physical pain while another was in emotional pain. Why was it so much easier living up to the second B?

Shaking his head, he pushed away from the railing and headed back inside.

**NCIS**

**Yes, this isn't long and I am sorry for that, but I wanted to get something out. I do promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**So yeah, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter, you guys are awesome, and I own nothing.**

**Drop a comment if you want**

**PEACE OUT :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my beta: Spun Trumak. *Cyber five***

**NCIS**

"They are fine, Abby," Ziva said watching as the Goth paced back and forth across the floor.

"But what if Gibbs only told me that so I'd stay put? What happens if they aren't alright, if they are hurt, and we are just sitting here, not there helping them?"

"Why would Gibbs lie about that?"

"I don't know," Abby admitted her pacing slowly slightly. "I just…" her phone rang, getting her attention. She glanced down at it, and even Ziva slowly stood up, both expecting it to be Gibbs. "It's Jimmy," Abby announced and answered the phone on speaker.

"What have you got, Palmer?" Abby asked before Jimmy could say hi.

"_Boy, Abby, for a second there you reminded me of Gibbs," _Jimmy commented with a chuckle.

"Jimmy, did you get those fingerprints?" Ziva questioned, hoping to get the ME's assistant focused on the task at hand.

"_Yes, yes I did_," Palmer responded clearing his throat._"I don't think your replacement likes you much, Abby. I don't think she likes me much either. I asked her to run these, and she asked what they were for, and I said…"_

"Jimmy, you didn't tell her they were for me, did you?" Abby asked curiously.

_"No, I didn't, but I made a comment about hanging around with you sometimes and she said _'I'm here to work, not to be bothered.' _I mean, I guess I can see what she's getting at, but it's kinda boring down here by myself. And I can't exactly leave because my shift doesn't end for another six hours. And Vance won't let me leave even if I wanted to because…"_

_"_Did you send those prints?" Ziva questioned, cutting Jimmy's mini rant off.

"_Yeah, I just emailed them to you."_

"Okay, thanks Jimmy," Abby said.

_"Wait…"_she hung up, tossed her phone on the table, and hurried towards her laptop.

"Okay," Abby started as she logged into her email account. She clicked on the top email, bringing up the results, and quickly began scanning them. "We just need to compare these names to the guest list, see who's still here and who's not, and then hope the culprit is still in the building."

"I will rip this town apart looking for him," Ziva muttered, leaning over Abby's shoulder to scan the list. The scary part was Abby didn't have a doubt that Ziva would do just that if it came down to it.

"Then let's get started," the Goth responded and began tunneling into the hotel's systems again.

**NCIS**

McGee sat in between Gibbs and Tony, resting his head on his right hand, and picking at his food with his left. He wasn't hungry, nor was he sure why he even agreed to sit at the table and keep up the pretenses. He would much rather go back to his bed, lie down, and sleep for the rest of this trip just so he could go home and avoid everyone when he wasn't at work.

Logically, a very small part of him, knew he was not to blame for what had happened. It was an accident, but, in a way, it wasn't. He knew where that cooler had been situated, he could recall Tony saying, '_Guard the beer, McGee' _before placing it at Tim's feet. It would be so much easier to blame Tony, but DiNozzo didn't suffer from motion sickness the way Tim did, and if he did, Tony wouldn't have gotten on that dock.

McGee almost laughed. He hadn't compared himself to Tony in a long time, and wondered if it had something to do with them finding out they were brothers.

After the long, silent lunch Ducky decided to take a walk, Gibbs tagged along, and Tim knew exactly what they were doing even if neither said a word. He and Tony sat at the table, an awkward silence filling the room.

The silence was broken up by Tony chuckling. "Either the bossman has lost his touch or he's not as crafty as he thinks."

"Yeah," McGee agreed quietly.

"Look, Tim…"

"Can we _not _talk about this? Please."

"Okay, so let's _not _say that I don't blame you. Let's _not _point out that I was the one who put the cooler between your feet. Let's _not _say that we probably should have fished on land to begin with, and that is on Gibbs. Let's _not…"_

"Tony stop," McGee said tiredly, cutting the older man off, running his hands down his face and covering his eyes.

"Is this gonna become a regular thing for us, now? Blaming each other for things beyond our control; because if this is what having a brother is like, I will totally ask for a refund," Tony joked and McGee looked at him through his fingers. "Seriously, Tim, I don't blame you at all. And neither does Gibbs. And I really think you shouldn't either."

McGee knew Tony had a point, and logic was slowly taking control of the reins and pushing the emotional part back. As for 'taking the blame,' McGee didn't have the heart to tell Tony that that was how is always was going to be. He and Sarah weren't exactly innocent in that matter, and a part of Tim had a feeling Tony already knew this. It's not like Tony hadn't already been playing big brother before they found out the truth.

The two brothers fell silent again, but Tony's soft chuckle broke it fairly quickly. "What?" Tim asked curiously.

"I was just thinking about Kate," Tony said softly, looking down at his hands. "She would have had a field day with this. '_Great, two DiNozzo's, this has __got__ to be the sign of the apocalypse,'_" DiNozzo continued in a poor imitation of Kate's voice. Against his better judgment, McGee laughed once, lowering his hands.

"More like '_don't you corrupt him anymore than you have, DiNozzo_,'" he said softly and both brothers chuckled. Tim sobered first as he quietly said, "I can't lose you, too."

"And you won't," Tony answered without hesitation. "You're stuck with me for life, Timmy." He smiled slightly, but McGee noticed it didn't quite meet his eyes. "Just as long as _you _stick around, too, McBro."

"You love calling me that, don't you?"

"Oh, McTimmy. I just love McNaming my McLittle McBro," Tony replied with a grin. It slipped slightly as he said, "Why don't we act like this anymore? I mean…"

"Yeah," McGee said quietly. "And I don't know."

"You do realize Abby talked Gibbs into doing this, right?" DiNozzo questioned after another brief silence.

"Oh yeah."

"So are we good? Do we have something to report to Pop and Ducky when they come back?" Tony asked getting to his feet.

McGee nodded, a small smile on his face, but he still could feel a miniscule piece of guilt bubbling beneath the surface. He just had to push it away and make sure it didn't get control again.

"Good," Tony said though something flashed across his face. Something Tim didn't quite catch, but a gut feeling told him DiNozzo caught the guilt in McGee's eyes. Tim hated that his eyes always gave away his emotions, and made a mental note to try harder to keep his eyes guarded.

**NCIS**

Gibbs noticed a slight change in Tony's mood when he and Ducky returned from their walk. Or lack of a walk; they just wandered around the cabin for a half an hour, giving the boys enough time to talk. It had been Ducky's plan, and Gibbs just went along with it.

"You see Jethro. Sometimes talking does help," Ducky said as he walked past Gibbs. If Jethro wasn't mistaken, he thought his old friend had a smug look on his face. Gibbs shook his head, and slowly followed the ME further into the cabin.

"How was your hike, Boss?" Tony asked, casually leaning back in his chair, his feet on the table.

"Fine, now get your feet off the table DiNozzo," Gibbs said swatting at Tony's shoes.

"On it boss," Tony said and his chair smacked into the wood as he lowered his feet to the floor.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked moving across the small kitchen to get a beer out of the ice box.

"In there," Tony replied pointing a thumb towards the closed door to their room. "He said he wanted to lie down for a while."

"Maybe I should check on him," Ducky suggested walking towards the room. "Timothy," he called, knocking gently on the door. "Timothy, it's Ducky, I'm coming in." Gibbs heard him open the door, it was quiet for a second, but finally the older man said, "Oh dear."

Jethro and Tony moved across the floor, both rushing into the room. The window was open, a slight breeze blowing the curtain gently. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the missing agent.

"Crap…"

**NCIS**

**I promise this won't turn into the last story where McGee keeps wandering off to get away. He just needed a little time to think. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it took me a while to get it up, and I apologize.**

**So, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. I do not own these characters. And I should go.**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A huge thanks to my betas: 26hannah26 and Spun Trumak**

**NCIS**

After searching the immediate area, Gibbs and Tony split up while Ducky took his car up the road. DiNozzo wasn't sure what he would do if he found his little brother: hug him or punch him. It was a repeat of a month and a half ago, Tim taking off when things got too heavy. It was such a _Senior_ thing to do, and Tony hated that McGee seemed to have inherited that aspect from their father.

"Tim!" he yelled letting his eyes scan the area. It would be getting dark in a few hours; he knew he had to find Tim before then. Who knew what was lurking in the woods after dark?

"McGee!" he called again, trying to keep from panicking. What happened if something had already gotten him? Bears weren't exactly uncommon in these parts. What if Tim had accidentally stumble into a nest or something? Granted, it was close to hibernation time, and McGee had been a boy scout, but that didn't stop Tony from worrying.

Besides, maybe McGee just didn't want to be found until he could embrace his inner DiNozzo and pretend everything was okay. And when those old wounds started to burst open from all the crap he was keeping buried, he would turn to alcohol to fill them in. Perhaps he'd become just like Senior, beating up on the weaker to prove just how 'in control' he was.

"McGee!" Tony practically screamed, now needing to find his brother more than ever. "McGee, please answer me!"

"Tony?" a voice called and DiNozzo turned to see Tim sitting on a stump, a battered notebook sitting on his lap with a pencil resting on top of the tattered pages.

"Why the hell didn't you answer me?" Tony snapped stalking towards his brother.

"I'm sorry," McGee replied softly, and Tony noticed the earphones dangling from around his neck. "I didn't hear you."

"Why'd you take off?" DiNozzo questioned resisting the urge to head slap his little brother.

"I needed time to think," McGee responded closing his notebook, sticking his pencil in the spiral, and getting to his feet. "I _was_ coming back."

"That doesn't matter," Tony said softly, ignoring the small voice that whispered '_Are__ you sure?'_ "You can't keep taking off whenever you feel like you can't handle something."

"Oh, really, because if I recall correctly, after the whole Jeanne thing, you were gone for a whole week before you returned to work. So, you're allowed to take off when you're upset, but when I do it it's against Tony DiNozzo's rules." McGee met Tony's eyes and continued, "And go ahead, tell me 'Ziva' was worried. Lord knows we wouldn't want to worry 'Ziva.'"

"I see what you're doing, McGee," DiNozzo said softly, not letting Tim's words get to him. "You're attempting to push me away, so I won't make you forgive yourself for the lake thing. Well, guess what little bro, that's not happening.

"I don't blame you, I've already told you this, and my decision isn't changing. So, you can either take it or leave it."

"Fine," McGee growled pushing past Tony. "I forgive myself. Does that make you happy?"

"Well, McGee, you have to mean it," Tony feebly joked, chasing after his brother.

"Tony," Tim started turning to face the older man, "I'm not built like you. I can't hide behind masks and jokes. So, I'm sorry if that disappoints you. Perhaps the next time one of us is in a life or death situation, we'll just let the other die. Then we won't have to look each other…"

DiNozzo's fist connected with McGee's face, the punch hard enough to break skin, but not so hard that the younger man became acquainted with the ground. Maybe the punch to the face was a bad idea, but Tony hadn't liked what Tim had said. He didn't want to think about McGee dying, and he wouldn't let his little brother put those thoughts into his head.

Tim smirked slightly, spitting blood onto the ground, before tossing his notebook aside and tackling his brother.

They rolled around on the ground, trading blows back and forth, unaware of just how close to the edge of a great dip they were getting until each one felt themselves tumbling. Over and over, body parts connecting with rocks, earth, and more body parts.

Tony felt his hand slam into something solid, the appendage going numb. His elbow connected with McGee's nose, warm blood slashing his face (sending him into a semi-flashback of a roof, a girl, and a sniper) as they continued to roll.

They finally came to a stop, at the bottom of the steep hill, Tony's weight landing on something solid and warm. He heard a snap, a scream, and finally everything went still.

**NCIS**

Abby managed to get the list of people, but since it was so close to night fall she and Ziva agreed to search for their perpetrator in the morning. Or, well, Abby decided, and it took some heavy duty begging on the Goth's part before the shorter woman finally relented.

Of course, there had been conditions. Ziva and Abby were now staking out the hotel's bar, keeping an eye out for any of their suspects. So far, only two out of the possible four had appeared. Each had sat at opposite ends of the bar, ordered separate drinks, and proceeded to drink by themselves.

"Ziva, I don't think it's them," Abby commented after almost an hour of watching their marks. "I mean, Gary seems like he doesn't need the money, and Susan can barely keep her hands still. Maybe they just touched your bag in passing."

"Well, they were close enough to my bag, on the elevator, so until we question them, they are not ruled out as suspects," Ziva replied, her dark eyes darting between both tables.

"What's so special about this wallet?" Abby asked suddenly. She realized, she probably should have asked a while ago.

"It's my wallet, Abby," Ziva responded sparing the taller woman a quick glance. "If it were your wallet, would you not want it back?"

"That's not what I meant," Abby quickly defended herself. "I mean, you can easily cancel all your credit cards and buy a new wallet. Why go through all this trouble?"

"Why go through all the trouble to track down who ate your cupcake?" Ziva retorted in a slow, nearly venomous voice. "It would have been easier to buy a new one, right? Why go through all that hell? Just so you could yell at McGee?"

"Ziva, I didn't mean to make you mad. I just…" Abby trailed off, shaking her head. "Never mind."

The two girls fell silent, neither one looking at each other. For a moment, Abby actually thought she blew it on the whole 'bonding with Ziva' thing, but the younger woman finally sighed and said, "It has a picture in it."

Instead of responding, Abby let her friend continue. "I know you do not like Ari, and I hate what he did, but he was my brother. I loved him. And it was the last photo I had taken with him _and_ Tali. It's all I have of them, Abby. I cannot lose it."

"Don't worry, Ziva. We'll find it," the Goth said softly, smiling at the shorter woman.

"Thank you."

"So, who do you want to question? Susan or Gary?"

**NCIS**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**Thanks for reading, drop a comment if you want, and I'll catch ya in the next chapter.**

**I own nothing!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A big thanks to my beta Spun Trumak.**

**Sorry this is late. Too many projects so little time.**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**I am not sure how many more chapters this story will have. I feel it might be starting to dwindle down, but if I know me like I do I might find a way to pick up the pace. We'll see.**

**Anyway, I need to go. Thanks for reading, drop a comment if you want, and I do not own anything remotely recognizable.**

**See ya!**

**NCIS**

Tony slowly sat up, bracing himself against the ground with his hands as his head spun. He hissed in pain as the fingers on his left hand bent back, and he looked down to see swollen, purple skin where a once functioning hand used to be.

Ignoring his hand for a second, DiNozzo looked around for his brother, and was surprised to see Tim's legs underneath him. Tony moved, his foot brushing against McGee's ankle, and the younger guy jolted awake, crying out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly, letting his eyes settle on Tim's face.

"M-my ankle," Tim stammered his eyes squeezed shut against the pain. Tony's eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at McGee's ankle. He gently lifted Tim's pant leg, silently hissing at the black and purple appendage. It explained the crack and the scream he had heard.

"I think we're trying to kill each other," Tony muttered returning his gaze to Tim. "Okay, kid, I think you broke your ankle."

"T-this day h-has been _awesome_," McGee replied sarcastically, peeling his eyes open. He slowly sat up wiping at his bloody nose, looking towards the hill they had tumbled down.

"Yeah, probably wasn't our best idea, fighting near a steep hill," Tony commented using a nearby tree to pull himself to his feet. Gently he rested his injured arm against his chest and pulled his cell phone from his pocket with his other hand. The screen was cracked and lifeless. "Do you have your phone on you?" he turned to McGee.

"No," Tim responded meeting Tony's eyes. "Is that blood on your face?"

"It's not mine." DiNozzo started looking up at the dip they had fallen down. Between Tim's ankle and his hand he had a feeling they weren't going to be able to make it up that hill.

"Well, we're stuck," Tony commented moving back to Tim and taking a seat next to him. "How's the ankle?"

"Fine," McGee lied softly. DiNozzo didn't call him on it; he just nodded and used his sweatshirt sleeve to scrub his brother's blood off his face. He couldn't take the feel of it anymore or the memories it brought back.

McGee sighed, Tony knew that sigh well, and he said, "Tony, I'm…"

"No, don't say you're sorry. I'm glad you stuck up for yourself." DiNozzo spotted the split lip he had given McGee earlier and a jolt of guilt rolled through him. "If anything I should…"

"Maybe I needed to be punched," Tim mumbled, cutting Tony off, looking at the ground. Tony wished he knew what was going through Tim's mind.

"Maybe we both just needed to throw a couple punches at each other," Tony said checking his hand over. He tried bending the fingers, but he only managed about halfway before pain shot down his arm. He really hoped it was just sprained, but a gut feeling told him it was broken.

The two brothers fell into a long, semi-awkward silence, neither looking at each other, but finally McGee sighed and softly said, "I'm not our father, Tony."

"What?" DiNozzo looked at his little brother, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"I'm not our father. I'm not going to abandon you."

"I never said…"

"I know you were thinking it, even if you're not aware of it. And I want you to know, no matter how much time I may need, I'm not going to just leave you."

"And I want _you _to know it wasn't your fault what happened to me. We'll never have a semi-healthy brotherly relationship if we keep feeling guilty for stuff we can't control." He recalled what Ducky had told him earlier '_sometimes it's easier to blame oneself than to admit you couldn't control the situation.'_

They fell into another silence, this one less uncomfortable. Tim was the one to break it again. "You think Gibbs is on his way?"

"Most likely," Tony replied looking up the hill.

"You think he'll kill me?"

"Most likely."

"At least you were honest."

Sure enough, a few moments later, they heard Gibbs calling their names. Tony dragged himself to his feet again, heading towards the bottom of the hill. "Boss, we're down here!" he called and Gibbs' face appeared above them, Ducky directly behind him.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked looking between his two agents.

"McGee broke his ankle and I think my hand's sprained," Tony replied glancing back at his brother.

"What the hell were you two doing?"

"We had a disagreement," DiNozzo responded shrugging.

"About what?"

"About whether or not Vance's new receptionist is in love with me."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned to Ducky. They spoke for a few seconds and finally Ducky nodded and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. While the older man was on the phone, Gibbs slowly made his way down the hill.

"If he kills you, McGee, I'll make sure he takes me with you," Tony joked quietly. Tim just threw him a tired look and laid back down. "What? I thought it was a good plan."

**NCIS**

Neither Susan nor Gary saw what happened in the elevator, and Ziva eventually had to accept they weren't lying to her. She could have kept grilling them for the remainder of the night, but she knew eventually she'd just get removed from the hotel for harassment. She'd much rather cut her losses and try again tomorrow.

She and Abby returned to their room in silence. Ziva was thinking about the picture she had described to Abby. It had been taken by her aunt, when she was ten. Tali had wanted a photo, Ari did not, and Ziva hadn't really cared. But since Tali wanted it, both Ari and Ziva eventually agreed.

That photo was the only thing that kept Ziva going after Tali died. It was her only reminder that Ari hadn't always been psychotic. She didn't care about the wallet; she just wanted her photo back.

Abby said something about taking a shower, but Ziva hardly acknowledged her. The younger woman moved towards Abby's computer, bringing it to life with a twitch of her hand across the mouse pad. She brought up the surveillance video from the elevator, watching it again.

She was standing in the corner, Abby several people away from her, and had pressed the button for their floor. She recalled the panel being sticking and hoping it was jelly or something candy related. Standing on either side of her was a gawky woman and a business man. Neither of which had their hands anywhere near her bag; she then watched as the mystery hand grabbed her wallet.

Ziva paused the video and studied the hand. It was small, with stubby fingers, the nails appearing to be bitten down. It suggested the person could be a nervous individual. So, she just had to look for a high strung person with short fingers, chewed finger nails, and small hands.

"Have you found something new?" Abby asked coming up behind Ziva, running a towel through her dark hair.

"A way to rule out a few people," Ziva replied closing Abby's computer lid. "Nothing more than that."

"At least it's a lead," Abby replied moving towards her bed.

"Not much of one." Ziva leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, looking down at the floor. She buried her fingers into her hair, resting her palms against the sides of her head.

"The only thing we can do is get some sleep and continuing investigating in the morning," Abby said slowly. Ziva could hear her running a brush through her hair.

They were quiet for a few minutes, but finally Ziva looked up and said, "Abby, I am sorry this is ruining your vacation." It was true. Abby had an entire weekend planned and Ziva ruined those plans when her wallet went missing. Of course, _she _didn't ruin them so much as the imbecile who stole her wallet, but it still felt like her fault.

"It's not your fault," Abby replied crossing her legs and placing her hands on either side of her. "Besides, this is kinda fun."

Ziva smiled and said, "You are a good friend Abby."

Abby beamed and replied, "Thanks Ziva."


	9. Chapter 9

**A huge thanks to my betas: 26hannah26 and Spun Trumak. You guys are awesome.**

**NCIS**

The boys managed to break five bones between them; three in Tony's hand and two in McGee's ankle. The ER doctor recommended they take a few days off before returning to work followed by desk duty until they were back on their feet. Ducky had whole-heartedly agreed, and made both young men promise to do as they were asked.

After their visit to the ER, Gibbs drove everyone back to the cabin. Since it was so late, he figured he'd let everyone get a few hours of sleep before driving back home.

"McGee's my little brother, boss," Tony informed Gibbs, for the fifth time, a loopy smile on his face.

"I'm aware, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied steering Tony towards his room.

The smile wilted from Tony's face and he whispered, "I broke his ankle, Gibbs."

"Not your fault, Tony," McGee responded from behind Gibbs and DiNozzo. Jethro spared a glance over his shoulder, watching as Tim maneuvered his crutches up the three steps. Ducky hovered near his elbow, just in case he went down.

"B-but I landed on you," Tony informed Tim.

"And we talked about this, remember?"

"Right. No more guilt." The smile slid back onto DiNozzo's face and he murmured, "McGee is my little brother."

**NCIS**

Tim tried to give Ducky his bed, but the older man insisted on taking the couch. "You have a broken ankle, lad. Take the bed," Ducky had said gesturing towards the room. "I'll be fine."

Now Tim was sitting on his bed, his ankle resting on a pillow, watching as Tony giggled at the cast on his hand. He showed it to Tim and said, "I-it ate my hand."

"You didn't get this from Senior, did you?" McGee questioned chuckling at DiNozzo's comment.

"You're my little brother, and I love you," Tony informed Tim, ignoring McGee's question, putting his casted hand down. McGee snorted. Drugged Tony had no walls. He'd say what was on his mind, consequences be damned.

"Yes I am, Tony," Tim replied smiling and Tony beamed.

DiNozzo was quiet for a moment, the silence breaking when he jumped up from his bed and moved towards McGee. "Are you hurt?" he asked studying McGee's ankle, a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine, Tony," McGee replied wanting to wipe that look off Tony's face. His ankle wasn't bothering him as much as it would have been if he didn't have painkillers in his system. They weren't affecting him like they were affecting Tony, but he still felt tired. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"No, you're hurt," Tony said moving back to his bed. He grabbed one of his pillows off his mattress and carried it back to Tim. With surprising gentleness, he lifted McGee's ankle and added the second pillow. "There, now keep it elevated."

"Seriously Tony, I'm…"

"You need a blanket," DiNozzo insisted walking back to his bed.

"Tony, I've got a blanket. You don't need…" McGee was ignored again as Tony covered him with his blanket. "What about you, huh? Won't you get cold?"

"I'll be fine," Tony replied moving back to his bed a second time.

It might have been the drugs in his system, maybe it was just the thought of his injured older brother freezing during the night. Whatever the case, McGee grabbed Tony's uninjured hand and said, "Wait, you don't have to…" What was he doing? They were grown men. He could easily give Tony back his blanket when he went to sleep. Embarrassed, he let Tony's hand go.

"I was just getting my other pillow," Tony informed his brother before returning to McGee's bed. "Jeez, you really think I was going to leave you alone? You are injured, McBro."

In the morning, Tony would most likely threaten McGee's life if he breathed a word of this, but right then the older man made himself comfortable next to Tim, making sure he wasn't disturbing the younger guy's ankle. DiNozzo smiled and said, "There, that's better."

"You don't have to do this," Tim informed Tony quietly.

"Of course I do. What kind of big brother would I be if I left you alone?"

They were quiet for a moment, but again Tony broke the silence. He whispered, "We should go skiing."

"Maybe when we're better," Tim replied even though he had no intention of strapping two pieces of wood to his feet and sliding down the side of a hill.

"Okay. How's about a movie then? We still haven't watched our movies." DiNozzo's green eyes widened. "We could totally watch all the James Bond movies. You can stay at my place and we'll make a week of it." He actually sounded very excited about it. "And I can teach you how to make my special trail mix. And we can have pancakes on Sunday just like my mom and I used to."

"It sounds like fun," Tim murmured feeling his eyes droop closed.

"I can pull out my Sean Connery, too. I can do a decent Sean Connery."

"Yep," Tim whispered feeling himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, little brother," Tony said softly. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Tony…"

**NCIS**

Abby and Ziva spent the better part of the morning interviewing everyone on the elevator. A few times Abby noticed Ziva checking out the potential perps' hands only to look a little bummed. They were getting nowhere fast and Abby was just counting down the seconds before Ziva snapped and started demanding to look at everyone's hands.

"We'll find this guy," Abby said softly, gently laying her hand on Ziva's arm.

"Or girl," Ziva responded letting her dark eyes scan the room. "It could also be a girl."

"Or girl," Abby corrected herself taking her hand back. The Goth was about to suggest they stop for a few minutes, maybe have some breakfast, but her words died on her lips when Ziva started running. "Ziva!" the taller woman called after her friend before running after her.

"Ziva w-why are we…?" Abby fought to keep up with the ex-Mossad Officer. She had definitely worn the wrong shoes today. Maybe she should have predicted they'd be pursuing someone, but she wasn't psychic. Not that that wouldn't be totally awesome and she could easily tell Gibbs when to just skip over a crime scene.

Okay seriously, why was she even thinking about that right then?

Abby skidded to a halt just as Ziva tackled some scrawny guy Abby recognized as the bellhop who had ridden the elevator with them yesterday. The ex-Mossad Officer and the bellhop landed on the floor in a struggling heap. Ziva slugged the guy a couple times, avoided an elbow to her face, and straddled him, pinning him to the floor with her knees. "I bet you were not expecting to run into me, again," she said softly, her voice low, her glare deadly.

"I-I don't…"

"Do not lie to me," Ziva hissed and reached into the guy's jacket. She pulled out a leather wallet, flipping it open. "This does not look like you."

"What is going on?" the manager demanded as he pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered. Ralph was behind him, his eyes wide. "Ma'am, what is the meaning of this?"

"I wouldn't…"

"Isn't that Danny?" Ralph asked glancing down at the guy Ziva still had pinned.

"I do not care who he is. He is the one who stole this man's wallet and…" she grabbed Danny's hand, studying his fingernails. A triumphant smile spread across her face and she continued, "…and he is behind the other missing wallets."

"Is this…" the manager's eyebrows furrowed. "Daniel, is this true?"

"She's lying," the kid whined.

"She is not," Abby defended her friend, stepping forward. "Show him the wallet."

Ziva handed over the wallet she had pulled from Danny's pocket. The manager checked out the I.D. before saying, "Michael Leads? Where's Michael…"

"Right here," a tall guy announced stepping forward. The manager handed the wallet over before glaring down at Danny.

"I will be informing the police," he snapped putting his hands on his hips.

"Let me help them out," Ziva said pulling a pair of handcuffs from her belt loop. She snapped one on Danny's wrists before getting up and easily flipping him over to snap the other cuff on his other wrist.

"You carry handcuffs?" Abby asked curiously.

"And you don't?" Ziva retorted smiling.

"Point taken."

**NCIS**

**Blame the painkillers for Tony and McGee behavior. And the fact that I was just in a fluffy mood when I wrote the scene. Which is rare for me, so I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, I thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favs last chapter. You guys are awesome.**

**I am fairly certain the next chapter will be the last. For this story at least. Knowing me, I'll write one more with Tony and Tim as brothers. I just love writing these two as brothers. I don't know why.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I own nothing, and drop a comment if you want.**

**See ya...**


	10. Epilogue

**A huge thanks to my betas: 26hannah26 and Spun Trumak. Thanks a bunch guys.**

**NCIS**

"I can't believe they banned us," Abby said as she sat at Tony's desk. "I mean, we caught the wallet thief. We made that place safer for everyone."

"We also broke a few laws, too, Abby," Ziva pointed out taking a sip from her mango smoothie. "We are lucky they did not have us arrested."

"True, but still," Abby replied glumly, drinking the last bit of her Caf-Pow. "We still should have gotten a medal or something."

"Again, I think not pressing charges was the manager's way of giving us a medal."

Abby was quiet for a moment, fiddling with Tony's Mighty Mouse stapler. She then looked up and said, "We should do it, again."

"What? Go to the spa?" Ziva questioned giving Abby a curious look.

"Sure, I mean we could always find another mystery to solve at another spa. We are the '_crime fighting duo_' after all," the taller woman replied using the exact words Ralph had used as he escorted the girls out of the hotel.

Ziva laughed, but also nodded. "I would like that," she said and Abby beamed just as the elevator doors opened.

Both women turned towards the elevator, and Abby jumped to her feet when she saw who it was. Her intention was to give them a hug, but at the sight of them she skidded to a halt. "What the heck happened to you two?" she asked taking in the state of her two friends.

Tony and Tim exchanged a quick look and simultaneously said, "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You look as if you have gone ten rounds with Ike Tyson," Ziva replied getting to her feet.

"Who?" Tim asked glancing at Tony.

"I think she meant _Mike_ Tyson," DiNozzo responded and McGee nodded.

"Then who is Ike Tyson?" Ziva asked furrowing her eyebrows.

The boys shrugged in unison before they crossed the room. Tony helped Tim to his chair, slowly lowering him into the seat, before leaning against McGee's desk. "So, what are you two doing here on a Sunday?" he asked turning to look at Abby and Ziva.

Something had obviously happened between those two. They were acting like… well like brothers. Tony was helping Tim, they were doing things in sync, and they were acting like brothers. Gibbs had fixed them, and it only took two days. It was a new record for Gibbs.

"I am getting caught up on paperwork," Ziva said nodding towards her computer screen. "Abby was just keeping me company."

"Why are you two here?" Abby questioned smiling.

"Gibbs had to get something before he took us home," Tim responded fiddling with his crutches.

The elevators dinged again, and Gibbs stepped off of them. Abby ran towards him, throwing her arms around him. "You did it, Gibbs! You fixed them!"

"Yeah, Abbs, about that," Tony said after she broke the hug with Gibbs.

"The next time you want someone to fix us…" Tim started slowly.

"...make sure to ask anyone else," Tony finished nodding, "because no offense boss, and remember I have a concussion so smacking me might knock me into a coma, but camping isn't the ideal way to bond."

Tony's eyes suddenly widened and he grinned, but before he could say anything he was cut off by Gibbs walking past him. Abby saw him flinch, but Jethro didn't lay a hand on him. He just walked towards his desk, took something out of one of the drawer, and said," Come on." He then headed towards the elevator, not waiting for Tony and Tim to follow him.

"You should stay at my place this week," Tony suggested as he helped McGee up. "We can watch movies and I can show you how to make my special trail mix."

Abby was certain she noticed a small smile appear on Tim's face as he said, "That sounds like fun, Tony."

"Great," DiNozzo replied keeping pace with McGee as they walked towards the elevator. "This is gonna be great. We can watch all the Bond films, and I can pull out my Connery. And when we run out of James Bond movies, I have every Magnum episode on Blu Ray."

"I can't wait," Tim said without an ounce of sarcasm in his voice.

Tony kept naming off stuff they were going to do as the elevator doors closed. Abby turned to Ziva, grinning, and asked, "Hey Ziva, how fast can you drive?"

"I have gone over a hundred on several occasions," Ziva responded furrowing her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Well," Abby started moving towards the elevators, fiddling with the camera setting on her phone. "I think we need to pay Tony and McGee a visit."

"How come?" Ziva questioned shutting her computer down and racing to catch up with Abby.

"Oh, no reason," Abby replied snapping a photo of Ziva. This was gonna be great.

**The End…**

**NCIS**

**Yep, this is the end.**

**I want to thank every, single one of you for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting to this story especially those who stuck with this until the end. You guys are amazing :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, I do have plans for a third (though I can't start it until I finish a few of my other stories), and I should go.**

**Leave a comment if you want.**

**See ya!**


End file.
